1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an integral fiber optic sensing head and, more particularly, to a sensing head comprising a single fiber optic faceplate substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sensing photodiode arrays are well known in the art for sensing or scanning documents, photographs or the like whereby light reflected from the scanned surface is converted to electronic information signals and subsequently transmitted either for immediate conversion to a facsimile of the surface originally scanned or, alternatively, for storage in any of a well-known variety of memories including both optical and magnetic media. In order to achieve high resolution, a large number of light sensing photodiodes are arranged in a linear array and means are included for providing a relative movement between the linear array and the surface to be sensed so as to effect a scanning movement of the linear array over the surface. Thus, the surface to be sensed may be scanned to provide electronic information signals one line at a time as the photodiode array is advanced relative to the surface either continuously or in a stepping motion. Each photodiode in the linear array is used to sense a corresponding area or pixel on the sensed surface and provide a corresponding electronic information signal value determined by intensity of the light reflected from that area or pixel of the surface. Since the light reflected from each pixel of the surface rapidly diverges, an optical system is needed to transmit the reflected light from the surface to the light sensitive area surface of the photosensitive diodes without substantial divergence.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an integral sensing head structure in which photoresponsive elements such as photodiode arrays and the control circuits therefor can be mounted on a singular substrate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an integral sensing head structure in which photodiode arrays are more easily connected to a fiber optic lens array which can further act as a substrate to accommodate the mounting and connection of additional support circuitry.
Other objects of the invention will be in part obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a structure and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.